In general, the conventional table lamp includes three parts, i.e. the base, the support, and the lamp holder. The base is connected to one end of the support and the lamp holder is connected to the other, such that both the base and the lamp holder can rotate with respect to the support in order to adjust their relative positions, respectively. However, when not in use, the table lamp occupies a lot of space of the table. In addition, the volume of the table lamp is still large when the base, the support and the lamp holder are folded together, so it is very inconvenient to carry and transport the table lamp.
Accordingly, various foldable table lamps have been developed to solve the above problems. For example, Chinese utility model patents Nos. CN202813009U, CN205191330U, CN205316209U, or CN204477884U, or Chinese patent application publication Nos. CN105546400A, CN10591009A, etc. However, the volume of these currently available foldable table lamps is still too large even if being folded. Folding the base, the support, and the lamp holder together still can't reduce the volume of the table lamp significantly, resulting in high cost of packaging and transportation. Moreover, the rotation angle and the rotation direction of the parts of the conventional table lamps are limited and can't be adjusted arbitrarily to provide proper lighting effect for different applications.
Furthermore, for embedded-type LED table lamps, the service life of the LEDs installed in the lamp holder is limited. When the LEDs malfunction, the whole table lamp will be discarded even if the base and the support are still usable, which is wasteful and fails to conform to the environmental protection requirements.